Sin embargo
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Shikamaru Nara que iba a terminar interesándose en ella, él habría dicho que ese alguien estaba loco. Sin embargo, no había sido así, y ahí estaban ellos, lo que había visto una vez en la arena era a una kunoichi capaz de vencerlo. Y por eso había dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso y ella ganara, porque al final, ella lo merecía.
**De acuerdo, empecemos. Hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada para el fandom de Naruto y eso está terriblemente mal. Es decir, Naruto es una importante parte de mi vida, y sigue siendo mi serie favorita, así que debo salir un poco más seguido del fandom de Percy Jackson y pasarme por aquí.**

 **Afortunadamente, el mes pasado recibí una invitación por parte del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin para participar en su reto temático de febrero y me di cuenta de que ésta era mi oportunidad. Hacía un tiempo que había tenido esta idea en la cabeza, pero sencillamente no me había decidido a escreibirla, así que sin pensármelo demasiado me apunté.**

 **Por supuesto, soy un desastre, me hago bolas yo solita, pensé que tenía hasta el sábado o domingo para entregar y estoy aquí justo el día que cierra en reto, pero eso es otra historia. A veces en serio necesito una USB que se conecte a mi cabeza para acordarme de todos mis pendientes. e.e**

 **Como sea, sé que a nadie le va a sorprender, pero esto es protocolo: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y no mía, por más que quisiera ser millonaria.**

 **Claro está, esta historia participa en el "Reto: No siempre es el primer amor" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin, para que se pasen por ahí a leer las otras historias y votar y sin más... ¡comencemos!**

* * *

 ** _Sin embargo…_**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Shikamaru Nara que iba a terminar interesándose en ella, él habría dicho que ese alguien estaba loco.

Es decir, Temari no era una mujer con poco atractivo físico, pero Shikamaru no era alguien que se fijara excesivamente en un atributo como ése —o que se fijara en la gente en primer lugar—, sino que cuando le atraía alguien era en el sentido intelectual, en el lugar de un oponente. Lo cual estaba bastante bien, porque cuando la había conocido había sido durante los Exámenes Chunin y debía combatir contra ella.

Además, era una pretenciosa, y aunque Ten-Ten no era precisamente una amiga cercana de Shikamaru, no le había gradado nada la actitud de esa tal Temari tras vencer a la kunoichi de la Hoja.

La había visto como eso, simplemente una cara bonita a la que debía derrotar para pasar a la siguiente ronda, como alguien a quien vencería sin mucha complicación al final del día.

Sin embargo, no había sido así.

Una vez que se la había encontrado en la arena, no había visto sólo a alguien petulante y orgullosa, sino a una estratega preparada y entregada, a una compañera que estaba dispuesta a todo por su aldea, lo mismo que él cuando se refería a Konoha.

Lo que había visto una vez en la arena era a una kunoichi capaz de vencerlo. Y por eso había dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso y ella ganara, porque al final, ella lo merecía.

Y desde entonces, quizás por lo _cliché_ que resultaba, quizás por buscar une revancha, había empezado a tener un cierto pero innegable interés en ella.

—*—*—

Cuando había empezado el ataque a Konoha, todo se había transformado en una locura, con shinobis y kunoichis de una y otra aldea corriendo de un lado hacia otro, intentando detener batallas y combatiendo contra aliados y enemigos por igual.

Y ella estaba dirigiendo, como estratega, como hija del Kazekage, como lo que fuera, pero ella estaba en el frente de la batalla. Era una princesa, al fin y al cabo, y estaba acostumbrada a ser obedecida.

Sin embargo, durante unos breves instantes en los que sus ojos se cruzaron antes de que Temari saliera disparada para intentar alcanzar a sus hermanos, a Shikamaru casi le pareció que había miedo brillando en los orbes de la kunoichi, un miedo feroz y desafiante, aunque eso no quitaba el sustantivo que precedía a los adjetivos.

Quizás, debajo de toda esa armadura, tanto física como intangible, la Princesa de la Arena también fuera humana.

—*—*—

Había vuelto a ver ese lado de ella cuando lo había salvado, combatiendo contra uno de los Cinco del Sonido para protegerlo.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella, comparándola con la orgullosa kunoichi que había conocido hacía tantos meses durante los Exámenes.

Lucía… liberada, por decirlo de alguna manera, más abierta, más tranquila, menos confiada, pero no en lo referente a sus habilidades, pues nadie se habría atrevido a decir que no era buena en lo que hacía, sino en cuanto a cómo percibía sus alrededores y a cómo trataba a los demás.

Ese miedo ardiente había desaparecido de sus ojos, y ella había dejado de girar sobre sus hombros en busca de una amenaza cada poco tiempo, aunque Shikamaru no se explicaba por qué una kunoichi con ese talento habría estado asustada o a qué le temería, pero ahí estaba.

Quizás fue por eso que él también se atrevió a parecer débil frente a ella mientras esperaban los resultados de Neji. Quizás fue por eso que no le importó demasiado que lo viera en ese momento, no cuando ella misma, en lugar de recitar un discurso sobre cómo "un buen shinobi no debía demostrar sentimientos" parecía perturbada y dispuesta a intentar algo diferente a "ser un buen shinobi".

Y, después de todo, no había sido tan mala decisión.

—*—*—

Pasaron varios años antes de que volviera a verla, o siquiera escuchara pronunciar su nombre, pero eso no quería decir que la había olvidado.

Para entonces, ambos eran ya chunins, y no sólo eso, sino que Gaara había ascendido a Kazekage, por lo que sus hermanos habían tomado el puesto de asistentes personales y guardaespaldas de tan importante figura, lo que le permitía a Temari viajar a la Hoja más seguido que a cualquier otro ninja, y no era que Shikamaru se estuviera quejando.

Sinceramente, no podía pensar en unas mejores manos para que la Aldea de la Arena descansara.

Es decir, sí, ese trio había estado tras el ataque de Konoha de hacía unos años, y sin dudas desde antes de ese incidente la relación entre ambas aldeas había sido algo turbulenta, pero ahora había algo distinto.

Él estaba acostumbrado a fijarse en los pequeños detalles, en las manos flexionadas en puños, en los ceños crispados, en los labios pálidos de tanto apretarlos, y había algo distinto en la manera en la que Temari se manejaba a sí misma, con más naturalidad, con más libertad, como si hubiera dejado de calcular todo lo que hacía, de obedecer órdenes que no creía.

Como si ahora realmente estuviera conforme con la persona que era y no temiera demostrarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué le importaba a él todo eso?

Orgullosa o no, guapa o no, el hecho de que los ojos verde esmeralda de Temari del Desierto brillaran con sinceridad en lugar de miedo, el hecho de que la kunoichi de la Arena pareciera tan en su papel, no importaba. Su trabajo era vigilarla y trabajar con ella, juzgar si era confiable, si la Embajadora de la Aldea Oculta Entre la Arena era confiable, no el color de sus ojos o esa tímida sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

Así que, ¿por qué le importaba?

—*—*—

Su madre le había dicho alguna vez que la mejor manera de saber si una mujer estaba interesada en un hombre era observar cuantas veces sonreía en presencia de ese hombre, y cuando se trataba de Temari —quien rara, _rara_ vez sonreía—, Shikamaru creía que era bastante acertado.

Esa vez, Temari se encontraba en la Aldea de la Hoja debido a los Exámenes Chunin, por trabajo y nada más, pero lo que hacía esa ocasión distinta a las otras era el hecho de que Naruto Uzumaki, el Noveno Jinchuriki acababa de volver a su lugar natal, y ésa era una noticia fenomenal, que hacía que la planeación de los Exámenes cayera a un segundo plano.

Además, Temari y él también necesitaban un descanso, pues a pesar de que la kunoichi había visitado la aldea en múltiples ocasiones, lo cierto era que la conocía muy poco más allá de la oficina de la Hokage.

De esa manera fue como terminaron detrás de Naruto y Sakura, mientras él apuntaba ciertos destinos turísticos a la kunoichi y ella asentía, como el mejor restaurante del lugar o la florería de Ino.

Y fue entonces cuando Naruto interrumpió, como siempre.

—¿Están en una cita? —preguntó, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Y, claro, Shikamaru fue el primero en responder, en mayor parte para evitar que Temari se sintiera ofendida y decidiera dejarle en claro a Naruto que no se entrometiera si apreciaba su integridad física.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el hijo de Shikaku tranquilamente, sólo para después escuchar que Temari hacía lo mismo, lejos de mostrarse enfadada.

—No digas tonterías —murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios—. ¿Por qué estaría en una cita con él?

Era una buena pregunta, honestamente. ¿Por qué alguien de tan alto rango como Temari estaría con alguien como él, un simple shinobi igual a tantos otros?

—Se aproximan los Exámenes Chunin —continuó Temari sin inmutarse.

—Me han puesto a cargo de los Exámenes y como guía del mensajero, es decir, de Temari —confirmó Shikamaru, para después cambiar de tema, quizás lamentando un poco que no fuera realmente una cita.

Sin embargo… esto eran nimiedades, una relación entre dos personas tan calculadoras no habría funcionado, no en lo mínimo, era demasiado complicado, él lo era, igual que la propia Temari. No habría funcionado. Punto.

O quizás eso era lo que él se decía para no tener que lamentarse por el hecho de que estaba alejándose del campo de batalla sin haber luchado por lo que verdaderamente quería, por la simple razón de que lo consideraba imposible, una causa perdida desde el inicio.

Sin embargo… ¿era realmente así de inútil el perseguir los sueños?

—*—*—

Porque, al final, ella era arrogante, orgullosa, y él era un cobarde que calculaba demasiado las cosas; ella era una princesa que gustaba de hacerse oír pero que no obedecía a nadie, lo mismo que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar órdenes que no fueran las de él mismo a o seguir un ritmo que no fuera el suyo.

Porque, al final, ella tenía un rol que cumplir en su aldea, lo mismo que él; ella tenía a sus hermanos, a quienes hacía tan poco tiempo había recuperado; estaban sus responsabilidades como asistente del Kazekage, como Embajadora de la Arena, como kunoichi, de igual forma que él debía fungir en la Hoja como estratega; porque aunque decidieran intentar algo realmente, porque aunque ella de verdad hubiera estado interesada, algo así no se podía.

Porque era imposible.

Un shinobi debía ser fiel a su aldea, antes que a nada más, aunque fuera a sí mismo, y ambos, Temari y Shikamaru estaban conscientes de ello.

Sin embargo… mientras la veía alejarse de vuelta a la Arena, sola, desafiante, como siempre había estado, Shikamaru no podía evitar preguntarse si quizás… si quizás se estaban dando por vencidos demasiado pronto.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Me vuelvo con Percy o creen que debería retomar a Naruto?**

 **Con todo y que la temática era triste, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, de verdad tengo que hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así no se olviden de comentar y votar.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :3**


End file.
